Mes émeraudes à moi
by Perseplume
Summary: Et si Severus avait eu une fille. Si la famille Malefoy n'avait pas toujours été comme on la connait.  Et oui, elle est de retour. Pour ceux qui l'on déjà lu, recommencé, il y a des trucs de changés  DM/OC, HP/OC, RW/HG. Venez voir!
1. Prologue

_Je vous l'avais dit que je la retravaillerais. Bon, le prologue reste le même mais tout de même ça reste la même histoire. Pour ceux qui l'on jamais lu et bien allez-y. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Un rire enfantin retentissait dans les couloirs du manoir depuis près d'une semaine. Jamais un enfant n'avait apporté autant de joie, dans cette demeure. Alors que les deux hommes discutaient politique et que les femmes, elles, parlaient des derniers potins, une fillette aux cheveux d'ébène, riant aux éclats, traversa le salon d'été, bientôt suivi d'un garçon du même âge. Le petit ange blond ne riait jamais. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Seule cette gamine pouvait lui donner ce sourire.

— Ta fille est incroyable, il lui suffit d'un sourire pour qu'elle nous fasse oublier tous nos soucis.

— Oui je sais. Même le ministre l'adore… Lui qui en général n'aime pas les enfants.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre et un elfe apparut devant les deux hommes. Ce tournant vers le propriétaire du manoir, l'elfe s'inclina, frôlant presque le sol de son grand nez.

— Maître, les enfants ont pénétré dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Devons-nous les ramener?

— Bien sûr que vous devez le faire! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me le demandez. Ramenez-moi ces petits démons qu'ils se préparent pour le repas.

L'elfe disparu, pressé d'obéir pour ne pas subir la colère de son maître. Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami et après un rire de découragement s'adressa à lui.

— Tout de même, ces enfants sont peut-être adorables, mais ils nous feront vieillir avant l'âge.

* * *

— Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! Tu avais promis de cesser toutes ces expériences, lui hurlait sa femme depuis près de cinq minutes.

Il se pencha pour éviter le énième livre qu'elle lui lança. Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer d'une nouvelle arme, il lui attrapa la main et la rapprocha de lui. Alors qu'il serait son poignet pour la garder près de lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

— Chérie, c'est sans danger, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

— Sans danger, reprit-elle sur un ton sarcastique en baissant la voix. Et que fais-tu de la dernière fois? Tu étais revenu agonisant, en sang. J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à te remettre sur pied.

— Ça n'arrivera plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident.

— Et que fais-tu d'Élizabeth? Que fais-tu de ta fille? Tu comptes l'abandonner? Tu comptes la laisser sans père?

L'homme soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne réussirait pas à la convaincre. Il se retourna et alla pour quitter la bibliothèque pour aller ensuite à son rendez-vous.

— C'est cela, va boire avec tes amis, va encore jouer avec la magie noire. Vas-y si ça te dit, mais je te préviens si tu quittes cette maison, tu n'auras plus rien. Je partirai et j'amène Ély avec moi. Tu seras seul Severus, c'est fini.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait cette menace et pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Sa femme était toujours restée, lui pardonnant à son retour. Severus continua son chemin confiant que demain tout serait déjà oublié. Il alla à son rendez-vous un peu déçu de la réaction de sa femme, mais ne s'en inquiéta guère.

Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter cette fois. Quoi qu'il en soit quand il revint ce soir-là, toutes les lumières étaient fermées. Il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille qui devait déjà être couchée. Cela avait toujours été un rituel pour lui lorsqu'il rentrait tard… Il allait embrasser sa fille qui dormait depuis déjà longtemps, puis il allait rejoindre sa chère et tendre en la couvrant de baisers. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand il entra dans la chambre de sa fille, il ne découvrit qu'une chambre vide, démunie de tous objets ayant pu appartenir à son paradis sur deux pattes. Comme si son petit rayon de soleil n'avait jamais existé. Dans sa propre chambre tout ce qui appartenait à sa femme avait disparu. Elle avait tout apporté sans exception, ne laissant que ce qui lui appartenait. En une seule petite soirée, il avait tout perdu.

* * *

_Voili, voilou! C'était mon prologue...Alors prometteur? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire =)_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	2. Les retrouvailles

_Nous y voilà, Déjà le premier chapitre =) Avec quelque modification, portez bien attention! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Les retrouvailles d'un père et de sa fille**

Vous y croyez, vous? Voilà maintenant 10 ans qu'elle me baratine que mon père n'est pas un homme de confiance et que je dois ignorer ce qu'il m'envoie. Je sais bien que mon père nous a abandonnés alors que je n'avais que six ans. J'aurai aimé que le père de l'histoire qu'elle m'a racontée en boucle ne fût pas le mien. Je ne suis pas stupide, du moins pas assez pour m'imaginer des contes de fées. Bien sûr que j'aurais aimé avoir un père présent…Ce que je n'ai pas eu, mais celui qui semblerait-il est le mien avait d'autres préoccupation. Donc voilà… Dix ans qu'elle m'élève seule et du jour au lendemain, elle décide qu'elle n'en peut plus. Elle dit que je suis irresponsable, que je ne sais pas me tenir malgré la façon dont elle m'a élevé. Ma mère a décidé qu'elle en avait assez fait et que mon père devrait faire sa part pour une fois. Donc imaginez-vous donc qu'elle m'envoie en Angleterre. Oui, oui la grande ville avec Big Ben, mais surtout, il y a Poudlard, là où je vais devoir aller maintenant. Bon, c'est vrai que Salem c'est déjà pas mal renommé, mais Poudlard c'est la Cadillac des écoles magiques. Le seul défaut de cette école en fait c'est que mon père y enseigne et que je vais l'avoir collé aux baskets à longueur d'année. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dit que mes amis ont une mauvaise influence sur moi. Comme si c'était eux qui m'obligeaient à sortir en dehors du couvre-feu. En tout cas, il semblerait qu'elle en a marre de devoir venir rencontrer le directeur, donc elle m'envoie ailleurs comme ça ce sera mon père qui fera le sale boulot.

Je ne suis pas une rebelle, seulement, moi et les règles… et bien… disons que ça fait deux. Soit, cela étant dit, je crois que c'est ma dernière escapade dans les couloirs de l'école, deux semaines avant la rentrée, m'a coûté cet allez simple pour l'Angleterre. Vous voyez le sourire faux qui s'accroche à mon visage? Je préfèrerai embrasser le gars le plus laid de l'école plutôt que d'y aller, mais bon je n'ai pas le choix. Soit, j'imagine que je devrais m'en réjouir, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre de nouveau avec mon père. Ça fait tout de même 10 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ses cheveux noirs attachés grossièrement avec sa baguette, Élizabeth entreprit de finir ses valises. Cela aurait certainement été plus rapide avec sa baguette, mais quitter ce qui était enfin devenu son chez-soi lui brisait le cœur. Et elle refusait de donner raison à sa mère en se soumettant à son choix, elle ne voulait pas y aller et ne voulait surtout pas que sa mère pense le contraire. Ses amis avaient beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas si mal, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

— Élizabeth si tu ne descends pas dans une minute, je t'assure que je vais te chercher! De gré ou de force.

Elle lâcha un soupir rageur, sa mère ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille deux minutes? Elle prit sa baguette rageusement, laissant tomber ses cheveux dans son dos par la même occasion. D'un coup de baguette, tous ses tiroirs se vidèrent pour que le contenu se retrouve dans sa valise qu'elle ferma, rapetissa et mit dans ses poches. Après avoir pris sa veste et avoir soigneusement rangé sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean et descendis rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait. Celle-ci lui tendit le portoloin, donna un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille qui grimaçait et lui dit au revoir. Quelques secondes plus tard Élizabeth disparut pour rejoindre son père dans un autre pays.

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas dans son salon depuis près de deux heures. Au départ, il avait voulu l'attendre assis dans un fauteuil, mais comme visiblement, elle n'arrivait pas il commençait à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, Éliane avait omis, semblerait-il, de lui dire à quelle heure sa fille devait arriver, elle ne lui avait donné que la date. Qu'une vulgaire date. Il l'attendait depuis 8 h et il était maintenant 14 h. Il devait avoir vérifié au moins une vingtaine de fois que tout était bien prêt pour son arrivée, sans aucun doute, il était prêt. Ne manquait plus qu'elle. Il n'était pas nerveux, non loin de là. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Alors qu'il allait regarder sa montre pour la centième fois lui semblait-il, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. En se retournant pour faire face à son agresseur, il ne rencontra qu'une masse de cheveux noirs essayant de se relever par tous les moyens. Une fois debout, la masse de cheveux se stabilisa bien rapidement. Bon, elle lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait être sûr que c'était une femme au moins. Les cheveux noirs étaient maintenant de retour à leur place cascadant dans le dos d'une jeune femme plutôt petite, un mètre et demi environ. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune et bien formée, mais enfin qui ça pouvait bien être? Severus se racla la gorge pour désigner sa présence.

— Pardon, mais on peut savoir ce que vous faites chez moi?

L'interpellée se retourna et le regarda, visiblement offusquée.

— Votre nom. Ne me dites que votre nom, nous pourrons aviser par la suite.

—Faites-moi rire! Un père qui ne sait même pas reconnaître sa propre fille.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille, c'était impossible. Le professeur clignait des yeux, ce ne pouvait être elle. Sa fille était petite, avait les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs frisés, de petites pommettes rosées. Un instant. Petite, cheveux noirs, yeux… verts. Quel idiot faisait-il? Bien sûr qu'elle était différente, elle avait grandi. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras tellement il était content de l'avoir de nouveau près de lui. Élizabeth était plus que confuse, premièrement l'accueil n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait, deuxièmement cette accolade qui ne finissait plus commençait à l'étourdir. Son père l'étouffait. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle le repoussa du bout des doigts. Chose faite, il était maintenant devant elle à la regarder des pieds à la tête. Quoi elle avait quelque chose de mal placé? Les yeux de son père pétillaient de joie. Exaspérée, elle brisa le silence.

— Bon je sais, j'ai grandi, j'ai changé. Grand-mère me le dit chaque fois qu'elle me voit, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire… Et si l'on passait à la prochaine étape?

— Prochaine étape?

— Oui, enfin celle où tu me montres où je vais dormir quand je serai ici…

— Ah oui! Désolé je n'y pensais plus. Suis-moi.

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille à qui il rêvait depuis des semaines? Tout ce qu'il se rappelait chaque fois; c'était son rire et ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiquement verts qui lui étaient étrangement familiers. Cependant, plus il y pensait, moins il avait de réponses. Regardant son réveil, il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain. Personne n'était réveillé à 5 h du matin, mais il ne réussirait jamais à se rendormir de toute façon. Il ouvrit la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps profitant de la chaleur pour oublier ce rêve qui le chamboule tous les jours. Un Malefoy ne se laissait pas déstabiliser. Un Malefoy se devait d'être droit et de ne montrer aucune émotion. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire attention à tout ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un adolescent comme les autres qui profitent de la vie en sortant avec ses amis et en s'amusant? Son père aurait certainement la réponse à cela : « Un Malefoy ne s'amuse pas, ne rit pas et n'a pas d'ami. Il n'a que des contacts. » Mais, il en avait un ami lui, Blaise Zabini, seule personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il lui semblait pourtant que ses parents n'avaient pas toujours été aussi froids. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de sa mère qui riait aux blagues que son père faisait à Severus et ces yeux émeraude qui lui donnaient envie de sourire… Stop… Il se remettait à penser à la femme mystérieuse. Il sortit de la douche et alla dans la bibliothèque après avoir enfilé quelque chose de confortable.

Alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un livre, il remarqua dans la section des albums photo qu'il y en avait un sur le point de tomber. Sa mère devait l'avoir mal placé après l'avoir regardé. S'en emparant, il alla s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils confortables de la bibliothèque. Sur la première page, en guise de titre d'album, il était écrit de la main de sa mère _Hommage à un bonheur disparu._ Intrigué, il continua à tourner les pages. Sur chacune des photos une petite fille, d'environ six ans, riait, souriait passant dans de différents bras et jouant avec lui étant jeune. Il avait bien raison, ses parents avaient déjà été heureux, pourtant, il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la gamine. Un jeu de course qu'ils avaient dû faire une bonne fois et étant allé trop un elfe les avait ramenés.

Confus, il referma l'album et parti le remettre à sa place se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à ses parents. Sentant la faim le tirailler, il descendit à la salle à manger où il demanda à un elfe de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, une bonne assiette et la gazette apparurent devant lui.

Commençant à manger, il feuilleta la gazette lisant les titres à haute voix

— Nouvelle venue en Angleterre, nouvelle loi, écono… un instant… Revenant au début, il examina la photo animée de son professeur de potion et d'une jeune fille. Mais c'est Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago?

— Père? Euh, Severus fait la première page de la gazette… il a une copine, je crois…

— Drago ne raconte pas de bêtises, Sev une copine? Non, passe-moi ça.

Prenant le journal que lui tendait son fils, il regarda la couverture. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

— Impossible, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

— Eh bien non puisque c'est le cas.

Son père ne répondit pas lisant l'article.

* * *

_Alors, voilà. Bon je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien que je mette un peu de suspense...Alors des commentaires?_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	3. Chez les Malefoy

_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre...Je publie rapidement pour l'instant, mais je ne peux vous promettre que ce sera toujours comme...Enfin j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chez les Malefoy**

_Hier, alors que le chemin de traverse était bondé à quelques jours de la rentrée, le professeur Severus Rogue a été aperçu faisant ses achats pour l'année avec une jeune femme qui semblerait, à première vue, n'avoir que 16 ans. Oh scandale, ces deux personnes ont été aperçues plus tard dans la journée la jeune fille dans les bras du professeur. La question que tout le monde se pose : Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille? Le célèbre professeur de potion s'adonnerait-il à des fréquentations illégales? Bien sûr, nous ne laisserons pas ces questions sans réponse. Je m'engage personnellement à éclaircir le sujet pour vous chers lecteurs. _

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

L'article de Rita Skeeter avait fait scandale dans le monde sorcier. En lisant l'article Severus avait recraché le café qu'il buvait en guise de petit déjeuner. Sa fille n'étant toujours pas réveillée, il profitait du calme qu'elle lui laissait chaque matin. Pas qu'elle était dérangeante, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son caractère qui avait le don de l'enrager. Elle avait cette manie de répondre à tout avec détachement comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire. Jamais il n'avait pensé que devoir surveiller Élizabeth lui demanderai plus d'effort que de surveiller ses élèves. Alors qu'il passait généralement son été enfermé dans son laboratoire à préparer des potions quelconques et à préparer ses cours pour la rentrée, il s'était forcé pour sortir avec sa fille ou simplement passer du temps avec elle dans la maison. Cependant, Élizabeth ne semblait pas avoir envie de faire tout ça. Quand ils étaient ensemble dans le salon, elle s'assoyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et gardait les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur comme si elle pouvait y voir un signe lointain de ses États-Unis. Elle avait accepté tout ce que lui proposait son père avec résignation, sauf la chambre qu'il lui avait donné. En une semaine, il avait tout changé : son horaire, ses sorties, son caractère. En réalité, il s'était efforcé à redevenir celui qu'il était il y avait 10 ans de cela, ce qui était beaucoup moins aisé qu'il l'aurait cru surtout que sa fille ne semblait même pas remarquer les efforts qu'il faisait et l'ignorait totalement. Dans la dernière semaine, il avait amené sa fille dans toutes sortes d'endroits, il avait voulu apprendre à la connaître; rattraper le temps perdu, mais ses efforts étaient vain. Malgré tous ses efforts à la considérer comme elle était maintenant, Severus la revoyait sans cesse à ses six ans, angélique et souriante. Il ne comprenait pas où était passé cette petite fille, mais Élizabeth n'était plus la même c'était une certitude. En général, leur cohabitation se passait bien si on considérait le fait qu'il ne s'adresse pratiquement pas la parole. Il avait fallu mettre les choses au point lorsqu'Élizabeth était allé fouiller dans son bureau à la recherche, disait-elle, d'un livre, mais sinon tout allait bien.

Alors qu'il se remémorait la dernière semaine, un hibou grand-duc cogna à la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger. Severus se leva pour lui ouvrir et lui prit la lettre qu'il tendait. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son vieil ami, il l'ouvrit sur-le-champ.

_Cher ami, _

_J'ai lu, ce matin, dans la gazette, un article fort fâcheux à ton sujet. Je crois pourtant reconnaître celle qui t'accompagnait, mais ne suis pas certain de mes conclusions. Si tu pouvais venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui, avec la jeune fille si possible, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je sais que tu peux te sentir seul par moment, mais s'il s'avère que cet article est vrai, j'ai bien peur que tu te retrouves avec le ministère sur le dos. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu viendras me rassurer à ce sujet._

_Ton vieil ami,_

_Lucius Malefoy _

Sans perdre un instant, Severus alla réveiller sa fille.

* * *

Un doux rayon de soleil, s'étant glissé entre les épais rideaux de la chambre, vint caresser le visage de la jeune fille endormie. Réveillée par la nouvelle lumière, Élizabeth s'enfonça dans son matelas recouvrant son visage des couvertures. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était rentrée en silence afin de ne pas réveiller son père. À pas de velours, elle avait monté les escaliers, pour s'enfermer dans son sanctuaire décoré de blanc et d'ébène. Repensé à la réaction de son père lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait tout changer dans sa chambre, la fit rire sous les couvertures. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sa chambre était rose complètement rose. Elle avait aussitôt pris la fuite pour aller chercher de quoi adapter sa chambre à sa personne. Maintenant des draps noirs aux anneaux blancs remplaçaient les magentas choisis au départ par son père. Ses murs d'un blanc cassé venaient contraster avec les meubles et ses rideaux ébène comme ses cheveux. Sa chambre respirait sobriété et calme.

— Élizabeth, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais debout et prépare toi. Nous partons dans 20 minutes.

— Quoi? cria-t-elle se découvrant de sous les couvertures, mais son père était déjà parti.

Elle regarda sa montre, seul lien qui la rattachait encore à Salem, et grommela, sortant lentement du lit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était fraîche et dispo, malgré ses trois heures de sommeil. Toutefois, comme le dicton le dit « On ne réveille pas un loup qui dort », Élizabeth était de forte mauvaise humeur ce matin-là et pestait que ce n'était pas une heure convenable pour donner rendez-vous et surtout pas lorsqu'on est prévenu à la dernière minute. C'est que se lever, lorsqu'on ne possède même pas ses huit heures de sommeil, est loin d'être facile. Arrivant enfin dans le bas de l'escalier pour rejoindre son père, elle se cogna les orteils sur le buffet de l'entrée.

— Merde, mais depuis quand il est là ce meuble à la con, et puis merde, pourquoi on doit se lever aussi tôt? C'est criminel!

— Pour ton information ma chérie, ce meuble était déjà là à ta naissance. Et finalement, il est 7 h du matin, avec toute celle que tu dors d'habitude, tu devrais sûrement pouvoir t'en sortir. Allez viens, je ne tiens pas du tout à être en retard.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons direction le salon où attendais une cheminée de marbre.

— Euh… Dis-moi tu as l'intention de me dire où nous allons avant ou après que nous y soyons?

— Ah oui, pardon. Tu te rappelles des Malefoy? Devant l'œil interrogateur de sa fille, il fût soudain pris d'un doute. Rassure-moi, tu t'en souviens non?

— Ça dépend… Cheveux blonds, longs? Severus hocha de la tête. Oui, mais que vaguement.

— Merci Merlin! Soit. Tu n'as qu'à prononcer Manoir Malefoy et tu y seras. Je t'attends là-bas.

* * *

— Donc tu n'oublies pas Lucius demain tu dois aller au chemin de traverse pour les costumes… Lucius, tu m'écoutes au moins?

Lucius restait de marbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Narcissia insultée par ce manque d'attention perdit contenance. Elle poussa l'épaule de son mari, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Quand celui-ci la regarda incompréhensible, cela l'enragea encore plus.

— Lucius, cela fait près de vingt minutes que je te parle de la réception et tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que je te dis. Si tu veux avoir l'air ridicule c'est ton choix, mais dis-le moi, car j'en ai plus que marre de me fendre en quatre alors que personne ici n'en est reconnaissant!

Sur ces mots, Narcissia alla pour quitter le salon, mais une main lui reteint le poignet. Elle se retourna le regard froid sur son mari.

— Ne fais pas ses yeux avec moi, ça n'a aucun impact. Ne t'en fais pas je n'oublierai pas d'aller voir les costumes demain. Et si je ne t'ai pas écouté c'est parce que Severus me tracasse.

— Tu ne crois pas que Severus est assez grand pour savoir qu'il y a des conséquences à ses actes.

— Tu ne comprends pas Cici… tu imagines ce que ça implique?

— Oui ça implique que Severus est rendu fou et qu'il n'est plus apte à enseigner dans une école. Tu imagines s'il osait s'approcher d'une de ses élèves… Merlin! Je ne veux même pas imaginer le scandale.

— Tu divagues complètement chérie, attend qu'il soit là et tu comprendras.

— Quoi? Tu lui as dit de venir ici?

— Oui… Avec la fameuse inconnue.

— Merlin seigneur, il faut que je sorte…

Des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée et un homme en sortit.

— Lucius! Narcissia! s'exclama Severus avec joie.

À peine eut-il avancé de quelques pas que les flammes redevinrent vertes. En sortant des flammes, la jeune fille trébucha pestant contre le rebord de cheminée.

— Oh seigneur! Elle doit avoir l'âge de ton fils, Lucius, enfin fait quelque chose.

Mais Lucius était figée, la jeune fille maintenant relevée regardait autour d'elle les sourcils froncés comme si elle cherchait une information au fond d'elle-même. Soudain, il revit, il y avait près de douze ou treize ans de cela, la première fois que la petite famille était venue.

* * *

_Alors que Narcissia accueillait chaleureusement ses invités, Lucius derrière le minibar se servait un verre de whisky. Préoccupé par le ministère qui se méfiait de lui depuis quelques années, il n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation que sa femme avait avec le couple. Pourtant, un mouvement attira son attention._

_Une petite fille, les cheveux noirs attachés d'un ruban de satin blanc s'agençant à sa petite robe blanche et rose, tournait sur elle-même, regardant la pièce les yeux brillants. Quand celle-ci se tourna devant lui et l'aperçu, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, tellement gênée que ses joues tournèrent au rosé et qu'elle se mit à regarder le sol. Lucius sourit devant cette tendre innocence, attirant son attention, il lui fit signe de s'approcher._

— _Dis-moi, tu dois être Élizabeth, c'est ça?_

_La petite hocha la tête ne quittant pas sa gêne._

— _Dis-moi, Élizabeth. Quel âge as-tu?_

_Cette fois l'enfant sortit une main de son dos et montra cinq doigts._

— _Cinq ans? Wow, tu es grande!_

— _Seulement dans comme ça de dodo, dit-elle en montrant de ses deux mains six petits doigts légèrement potelés._

— _Alors, Élizabeth, tu veux peut-être visiter ma maison…_

— _Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est beaucoup trop grand, dit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots._

— _Ah bon… mais si ce n'est pas une maison qu'est-ce que c'est?_

— _Moi, je crois que c'est un château, il y a des princes et des dragons ici? Parce que sinon ce château il est nul._

_Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette grande naïveté_

* * *

Depuis cette journée, Lucius n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie sans que le petit rayon de soleil qu'était Élizabeth en soit la cause. Après que Severus et Éliane se soient quittés, un vent froid s'était glissé dans le manoir et y avait élu domicile. Plus jamais la joie ne s'était fait ressentir dans les couloirs. Seules les petites réceptions que donnait Narcissia permettaient temporairement d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Il ne pouvait se tromper. C'était bien elle. En plus vieille soit, mais elle avait encore tout de la gamine qu'il avait connue… Enfin presque tout.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors comment vous avez trouvez cela? Envi d'un autre chapitre? J'attend vos commentaires!_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	4. Un retour chamboulant

_Si vous trouviez que Lucius avait changé, vous allez être gâter en changement parce que ce chapitre défait pratiquement tout les préjugés que l'on pourrait avoir sur lui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il est un peu moins long que les autres qu'il ne dis pas grand chose, mais il nous faut bien une transition, non? Alors, à vos marques... près... lisez!_

* * *

**Un retour ****chamboulant**

C'est carrément l'enfer ici, même plus que chez ma mère. Bon, la vie commune ce n'est pas si mal, mais il y a tellement de choses qui me sont interdites. Bibliothèque? Que le premier étage! La cour? Pas après la forêt, parce que je cite « Tu peux te perdre, te faire mal et je ne serais même pas là pour t'aider. » Non, mais, il croit que j'ai quel âge? Laboratoire? Alors là, il faut oublier ça. Monsieur a peur que je brise ses fioles, franchement, je n'ai quand même pas les mains remplies de pouces… Quoi que, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être maladroite, mais bon passons. Je suis littéralement coincé à la maison et je ne peux rien y faire… Il s'attend à quoi? Que je reste assise dans le salon à lire un livre? Que je discute avec lui? Non merci, je passe mon tour. Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir sans qu'il m'accompagne… Vous imaginez la honte! Je sais, il fait des efforts, mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire que j'ai 16 ans et pas 6? Comble du malheur, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de hiboux venant de Salem, je sais que ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté, mais tout de même…vous comprenez mon malheur? Ma mère m'a envoyée en prison et mes amis ne sont même pas là pour me réconforter. Pas un seul petit mot.

Quoi qu'il en soit je réussis tout de même à contourner un peu les règles. Le matin, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tard. Il croit que c'est parce que je suis une lève-tard et que je dors énormément, mais en réalité c'est parce que je passe la nuit dehors. Ben, quoi? Il a dit que moi, je ne pouvais pas sortir après 23 h… pas Ébène… Enfin il ne l'a pas découvert et j'espère que ça restera ainsi. Généralement, il me laisse dormir, mais ce matin il est venu écourter ma grâce matinée. Je vous assure que je lui aurais sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors si je n'étais pas aussi amorphe à ce moment-là. Quand il m'a dit que c'était pour aller voir les Malefoy une étincelle de joie s'était faite en moi. Je n'en avais qu'un vague souvenir, mais je savais que là-bas je serais bien…

Élizabeth était arrivée dans le salon des Malefoy en trébuchant, mais reprit vite pied. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même regardant Narcissa pièce comme pour la première fois. Alors que les objets arrivaient dans son champ de vision des souvenirs jaillissaient de sa mémoire, lui rappelant les étés qu'elle avait passés au manoir.

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Tous la regardaient réintégrer le monde qu'elle avait quitté il y avait de cela dix ans. Quand son regard croisa celui de Lucius, elle s'arrêta.

— Désolé, c'est que c'est si bizarre.

— Tu n'as pas t'excuser princesse, ici tu es chez toi. Viens ici qu'on te regarde.

Gênée, elle avança doucement regardant le sol. Une fois devant lui, Lucius regarda son visage avec attention cherchant quelque chose dont il ignorait lui-même la nature. Sans crier gare, il la prit par les épaules et l'attira à lui, l'entourant de ses bras et la berçant doucement.

— Tu nous es enfin revenu. Allez assieds-toi et raconte. Comment c'est en Amérique? Et Salem?

— Euh…

Troublée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si quelque chose dans la pièce allait pouvoir l'aider, mais son regard tomba sur Narcissa. Celle-ci était assise sur le divan près de la fenêtre qui n'était pas face à elle, donc c'était normal qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Narcissa la fixait comme si elle était une revenante ou quelque chose dans le genre, des larmes venaient couler sur le coin de ses lèvres qui n'avaient plus sourit depuis trop longtemps. Élizabeth se sentit soudainement coupable de toute cette peine, une boule s'était logée dans son estomac sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en débarrasser.

— Narcissa? Est-ce que tout va bien?

— Oui, oui ma chérie tout va bien. Merveilleusement bien, dit-elle finissant sa phrase dans un sanglot.

Un silence pesant se fit de nouveau dans le salon. Bon les retrouvailles ne se passaient pas vraiment comme elle l'aurait pensée, mais ici elle se sentait bien. Il y avait au Manoir Malefoy un petit quelque chose qu'il manquait chez Severus et elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

— Père nous allons…

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mère? Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

— Bonjour Drago

— Bonjour Sev.

Soudainement un flash se fit dans la mémoire d'Élizabeth

* * *

— _Lizzie!_

_La fillette se retourna pour voir ce qu'il voulait._

— _Tu as échappé ça, fit le petit ange blond en lui tendant un ruban de satin rose._

_Élizabeth se rapprocha de lui et défit le ruban qui tenait encore autour de sa deuxième lulu._

— _Tien Dray. Tu peux les garder. Comme ça j'en aurais ici quand je reviendrai. Tu me les garderas, hein?_

— _Oui promis._

— _À Bientôt._

_La petite fille lui fit un baiser sur la joue et parti au pas de course rejoindre son père qui l'attendait près de la cheminée. Elle sauta dans les bras de celui-ci et envoya un signe de la main à son meilleur ami qui lui renvoya avec joie. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu._

* * *

— Dray?

— Euh… on se connait?

— Tu rigoles j'espère! C'est moi Ély!

Drago la regarda ne voyant pas qui elle pouvait être.

— Enfin Drago…

Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Élizabeth sentait la joie quitter son corps le seul ami qu'elle avait eu ici ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Le manoir lui sembla tout d'un coup moins accueillant. Elle se leva voulant dire à son père qu'elle désirait partir, mais Lucius la prit de court avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

— Tu devrais aller avec eux, je crois que Drago a besoin qu'on lui rafraichisse la mémoire. D'ailleurs, il va pouvoir en profiter pour te montrer ta chambre. Sev, nous te kidnappons ta fille pour les derniers jours. On s'assura qu'elle embarque dans le train.

— Mais…

— C'est parfait, je vous enverrais ses affaires quand je serais à la maison.

Élizabeth avait les jambes sciées. Elle n'avait même pas son mot à dire dans tout ça? Non, mais ce n'était tout de même pas un vulgaire pantin; pas un jouet qu'on ballotait de demeure en demeure.

— Drago tu comptes me faire poiroter dans le hall longtemps. On y va chercher ces balais?

— Laisse tomber Blaise, on oublie le vol pour aujourd'hui… Il se tourna vers Élizabeth. Alors tu viens?

Roulant les yeux, grognant son mécontentement, elle suivit Drago et son ami.

* * *

_Désolé, la course s'arrête ici. Alors? Comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre? Pauvre Ély, elle qui espérait tant retrouver son ami d'avant. J'attend vos commentaires_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	5. Brûle en Enfer!

_Le voici, le voilà...Le chapitre 4 mes amis avouez que vous aviez hâte que je le publie...Enfin je ne vous fait plus attendre allez-y vous pouvez le lire._

* * *

**Brûle en Enfer!**

Suivant Drago à l'extérieur du salon, elle partit dans la direction que lui dictaient ses souvenirs. Se dirigeant selon elle vers la chambre de Drago, elle ne remarqua pas que celui-ci était parti dans le sens opposé, jusqu'à ce que remarquant qu'elle ne suivait plus, il l'interpela.

— Élizabeth? Où est-ce que tu vas?

— On n'allait pas dans ta chambre?

— Si, mais c'est par ici…

Ils parcouraient les couloirs l'un après l'autre, alors qu'elle passait devant les tableaux Élizabeth retombait dans ses souvenirs à nouveau. Les coups montés, les cavales dans les couloirs évitant toute personne susceptible de vouloir les ramener à leurs chambres. Drago était à l'époque le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et quand un peu plus tôt elle avait appris qu'il avait gardé ses rubans à cheveux, elle avait été plus qu'émue. Alors que sa mémoire se rappelait du passé, un moment lui sauta pratiquement à la figure lorsqu'elle se le remémora…

* * *

_Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Élizabeth n'avait rien dit. Pas un seul mot, ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude. Elle était arrivée avec sa mère, une heure plus tôt. Cette dernière avait demandé à Drago d'aller jouer avec sa fille le temps qu'elle parlait à Lucius. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hall d'entrée, les deux enfants s'étaient couchés au sol de la chambre du garçon et pas une parole n'avait été échangée. Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Élizabeth brisa le silence. _

— _Tu ne partiras pas hein Dray?_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

— _Mon papa est à la maison et maman n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle ne sait pas s'il va revenir. Je ne comprends pas. Il est là papa… Elle l'a vu. Pourquoi elle dit ça? Elle ne sait pas que je l'entends… Quand elle me dit d'aller me coucher, des fois, je reste en haut des escaliers et je l'écoute. Hier, elle a parlé à grand-mère et elle lui a dit ça… que papa n'allait peut-être pas revenir. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Drago. Toi Dray, tu ne partiras pas hein? Comme ça tu pourras toujours revenir._

— _Non, je vais toujours rester avec toi._

— _Tu me le promets?_

— _Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer, fit-il en faisant un signe de croix sur tout son corps._

— _Idiot je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles en enfer! Elle attrapa un cousin qui trainait au sol et en affubla un coup sur la tête de son ami. _

_S'en suivit en suite d'une bataille poursuite de polochon au travers de la chambre._

* * *

— Ély tu rentre?

Celle-ci retrouva ses esprits comprenant que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Marmonnant un léger désolé, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre sans un autre mot. Blaise avait déjà pris place dans le divan deux places et Drago dans le fauteuil, elle se mit à vagabonder dans la chambre, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

Blaise et Drago avaient une discussion des plus animées sur leur sport préféré : le Quidditch. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la chambre regardant les différents objets qui pouvaient s'y trouver, ses yeux se portèrent sur une petite boîte qui trônait sur le haut d'une commode. C'est elle qui lui avait offert cette boîte, elle l'avait appelé « la boîte de l'amitié », seuls les propriétaires de celle-ci pouvaient l'ouvrir et pour cela ils devaient mettre leur nom dans la boîte dès la première utilisation. Ils y avaient rangé des souvenirs et des choses qu'ils trouvaient ici et là. Discrètement, elle ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur tout son passé s'y trouvait : ses rubans à cheveux, les roches qu'ils avaient trouvées près de l'étang, un dessin qu'elle lui avait fait, tout un paquet de babioles comme les premières et des lettres avec un petit paquet-cadeau qui n'avait jamais été ouvert. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ne lui rappelait y avoir mis des lettres. Curieuse, elle en prit une et entreprit de la lire.

_Lizzie,_

_Ça fait déjà huit mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je sais j'ai compté sur le calendrier. C'est nul ici sans toi, il n'y a rien à faire. Père et mère sont différents ils sont moins amusant et ma mère pleure souvent. Ton père aussi il est différent, il semble plus froid comme s'il neigeait dans son cœur et que maintenant il était gelé de l'intérieur. Quelques jours après que tu sois parti des amis à mon père son venu…Je n'aurai pas dû être réveillé, mais j'ai entendu qu'il devait retrouver leur maître. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre. Depuis mon père a changé lui aussi. Il crie toujours sur mère et moi. La dernière fois que je suis allé le voir pour savoir quand tu viendrais, il m'a dit de t'oublier et d'arrêter de le déranger avec ça. Enfin je dois y aller on va manger bientôt._

_Dray_

— Élizabeth qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as fouillé dans mes affaires! Non, mais on t'a jamais élevé toi? Ça ne se fait pas, c'était privé ces choses-là.

Drago alla pour lui arracher la lettre des mains, mais elle l'empêcha. Se levant, elle posa son regard dans le sien, sentant toute sa haine ressortir. Drago voyait dans ses yeux de la douleur et une haine instance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle lança la lettre vers lui, prit le coffre dans ses mains.

— Tu veux dire qu'après tout ça, tu ne te souviens plus de moi, dit-elle en lui montrant le coffre. Tout d'un coup elle le vira à l'envers et tout le contenu s'étendit au sol. Elle le montra de la main. Après tout ça, tu oses dire que tu n'as pas le moindre petit souvenir de moi, alors que cette foutue boîte en est remplie!

— Non tu ne peux pas être Lizzie. L'Élizabeth que je connais, elle était toujours souriante et pleine d'énergie. Elle était insouciante et elle riait tout le temps pour tout.

— Tu penses que Severus a combien de filles, et par-dessus tout qui s'appelle Élizabeth?

— Ça ne peut pas être toi! Enfin je veux dire, tu ne lui ressembler tellement pas!

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est bien moi, dit-elle amèrement.

— Tu as tellement changé…Le regard de Drago s'illumina. Ça te dit une course poursuite dans le manoir comme dans le bon vieux temps. Je te donne un bon dix minutes d'avance, ça de donnera le temps de te cacher.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'on est rendu un peu vieux pour ça?

— Et si on allait au chemin de travers, faire des blagues au passant ça pou…

— Drago grandit un peu! Tu as 17 ans pas trois. Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi et après tout je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à se moquer de pauvres gens qui veulent simplement faire leur course. Ça ne se fait pas ces choses-là.

Drago resta bouche grande ouverte surprise par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non elle avait vraiment changée. Il y a dix, elle aurait rejeté n'importe quelle poupée ou crème glacée pour aller taquiner les passants dans rue. Il essaya de se remémorer la fillette qu'il avait connue, à première vue, elle restait la fille qu'elle avait été, mais en plus vieille. Cependant, quelque chose avait disparu en elle.

— Quoi? cracha-t-elle énervée de se faire observer.

— T'as vraiment trop changé, dit simplement Drago une once de déception dans la voix.

Élizabeth émit un rire nerveux.

— Changé? Moi j'ai changé? À ton avis! Ça fait dix ans que je suis à l'autre côté de l'océan en attendant que tu m'écrives! Parce que moi je l'ai fait. Oui Drago, je t'ai envoyé près d'une trentaine de lettres avant de me décourager parce que je ne recevais pas de réponse! Le seul ami que j'avais n'a pas tenu sa promesse et moi j'aurais dû rester la même toutes ces années juste pour toi? Désolé mon gars, mais là tu rêves.

— C'est toi qui es partie je te rappelle! D'ailleurs, tout a changé quand tu es parti. Le manoir, mes parents, ma vie, tout ici était différent. C'est vrai, j'ai espéré quelque temps, mais je ne les ai jamais reçu des putains de lettres, alors oui, j'ai abonné comprenant que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Voyant que tout dérapait Blaise tenta d'attirer l'attention des deux autres, mais laissa vite tomber voyant que visiblement pour eux il n'existait plus pour le moment.

— Oh parce que tu crois que je l'avais voulu moi? Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Piquer une crise? Je l'ai fait. J'ai pleuré, supplié, crié. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu savoir quoi que ce soit. T'avais promis Dray. T'avais promis que tu ne me quitterais pas, que jamais tu ne laisserais quelque chose nous séparer et t'as menti.

— Tu veux tout savoir? J'étais faible à cette époque. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire cette promesse stupide. T'avais réussi à me tromper avec tes yeux de gamine perdue. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris mes leçons et ça n'arrivera plus.

Élizabeth hoqueta de douleur, sentant son monde chavirer. Elle respira un grand coup, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Méchante, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait être maintenant, reprendre cette carapace qu'elle c'était forger depuis dix ans, c'était la solution. Elle prit un air froid, leva le menton et planta son regard dans celui acier de celui qui fut jadis son ami, elle le croyait.

— Tu sais quoi laisse tomber pour la chambre, je rentre avec mon père. Je préfère retourner m'enfermer chez lui, que de rester dans tes précieuses petites pattes, cracha-t-elle.

Elle alla pour se retirer, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Elle se retourna vers Drago le regard dénué d'émotions.

— Et tu sais quoi? Va bruler en Enfer, j'en ai rien à foutre finalement!

* * *

_Alors voilà, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre avant de publier le prochain. J'essaierai de faire vite, mais il n'est pas encore écrit alors...je crois que ce ne sera pas aussi simple. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews..._

_-xxx-** Darky **_


	6. Une amitié qui prend fin

_Alors voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Et oui c'est le cinquième...Bon je vous laisse le lire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Une amitié qui prend fin**

La porte claqua et un voile de silence recouvrit la chambre. Drago restait debout en fixant la porte et se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Après tout c'était de sa faute à elle, si tout avait changé. C'est vrai quoi c'était elle qui était partie. Elle aurait quand même pu faire plus d'effort. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire lui, si elle ne l'appréciait pas? Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il voulait; amis inclus. Finalement, il avait bien fait. Cela faisait une personne de moins dans son chemin à la maison et de toute façon il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec elle. Il se tourna vers son ami qui était en train de lire un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur la table basse.

— Hey vieux! Tu sais ce qui serait bon?

Blaise Zabini le regarda le priant de continuer.

— Du bon whisky. Ce soir, mon gars, on sort!

La grande amitié qu'avait connue Drago durant son enfance avait disparu. Fini les sourires étincelants n'étant destinés qu'à lui, fini Les rires qui égayait le manoir en une fraction de seconde, les longs instants passés collé l'un à l'autre pour se protéger de tous les malheurs qui pouvait leur arriver. Et par-dessus tout, fini cet amour qui c'était développé en deux ans qui avait perduré toutes ces années malgré l'absence de l'autre. Parfois il est plus dur de revenir que de partir, puisque c'est en remettant les pieds dans la réalité que l'on remarque que le temps a passé et qu'il a laissé ses cicatrices. Les souvenirs n'étaient plus, détruisant l'espoir de deux enfants qui rêvaient retrouver ce qu'ils avaient connu.

* * *

Élizabeth descendit d'un pas rapide les escaliers. Elle ouvrit grand la porte du salon, passa devant le siège de Lucius et attrapa son père pour l'attirer vers la cheminée.

—Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je fou le camp de cet endroit.

Sans laisser la chance à son père de dire quoi que ce soit, Élizabeth pris de la poudre et disparu dans des flammes vertes.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Lucius. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de dire qu'Élizabeth semble vouloir rester chez moi.

— Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite nous ne l'empêcherons pas.

— Bien! Alors je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je vous envoie des nouvelles.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus partit rejoindre sa fille.

* * *

—Élizabeth?... Ély ouvre cette porte!

— Quoi?

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Drago?

— Absolument rien! Laisse-moi tranquille!

— D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux. Avant de redescendre, je voulais te dire que demain, je vais devoir quitter. Tu seras seule jusqu'à la rentrée, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler à Poudlard avant le début de l'année. Tu pourras te débrouiller?

— Oui, t'en fais pas je suis une grande fille, après tout ce n'est que trois jours et j'imagine que Priggle pourra me reconduire à la gare. À vrai dire je ne suis pas toute seule, les elfes sont là pour ça.

* * *

Drago descendait les escaliers suivis de près par son ami. Habillé pour sortir, il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur alors que Blaise lui ne portait un T-shirt moulant contrastant avec sa peau foncée et un simple jean.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux porter une telle cochonnerie.

— Je peux t'assurer que bien que ce pantalon soit moldu, il est franchement plus confortable pour sortir que ce que tu portes.

— Peut-être, mais au moins, moi je n'ai pas l'aire de vivre dans la rue.

— Hey! C'est pas sympa ça mec! Tu verras que quand tu l'auras essayé une fois tu ne voudras plus porter ces pantalons chics.

— Aucune chance, je n'essayerais jamais un tel truc. Plutôt mourir que….

—Drago!

Drago se figea. Quand son père était en colère ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il se retourna vers la direction était venu. Pour voir son père et sa mère arriver dans le hall d'entrée.

— Oui, père?

— Peux-tu bien me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Élizabeth tout à l'heure?

—Ah! soupira le blond. Vous savez père, les filles sont toutes pareilles. Toujours à faire des crises de nerfs pour absolument rien. Voyant sa mère s'offusquer Drago se reprit vite. Bien entendue, mère, ce n'est pas votre cas. En fait je parlais surtout des adolescentes…les filles de mon âge quoi.

— J'imagine… Et où est-ce que vous comptez aller comme ça? demanda Lucius qui venait de remarquer qu'ils s'étaient changés.

— On sort prendre un verre et surement rejoindre d'autres gars.

— Ne revenez pas trop tard surtout.

— Ne vous en faites pas mère. Aller viens Zabini, on y va.

Et sans autre cérémonie, les deux jeunes hommes disparurent derrière les deux grandes portes du manoir.

— Lucius?

— Oui, Cissy?

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il nous a dit?

— Non, mais il nous le dira pas. Il est assez grand pour régler ses problèmes maintenant. Il faut qu'il apprenne à vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes.

— Elle a tellement changé Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Elle était si souriante avant. Tu crois qu'Éliane a autant changé?

— Je ne sais pas Narcissa et nous ne le saurons surement jamais maintenant. Je vais aller voir Severus, voir s'il se débrouille.

Lucius passa dans le salon et entra dans la cheminée pour disparaitre quelque seconde plus tard sous le regard soucieux de sa femme.

* * *

— Ély, descends manger!...Élyzabeth! Priggle! cria Severus en colère.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop sonore et s'inclina devant le maître de maison.

— Maître a appelé Priggle?

— Va lui dire de venir manger.

— Oui Maître.

Severus s'assit à la table et se mit la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que sa fille soit autant en colère? Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir peu importe pourquoi. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait de plus en plus mal de la laisser seule pour les trois prochains jours. Ce n'était peut-être plus une gamine, mais il n'arrivait pas à se déculpabiliser de la laisser dans cet état. Il perçut un bruit venant du salon, mais n'y porta aucune attention; tellement qu'il ne remarqua son ami que lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

— Ta fille te donne du fil à retorde?

— Lucius?...Il soupire. Tu n'as pas idée. Drago t'a dit ce qui s'était passé?

— Pas le moins du monde. Où est-elle?

— J'ai envoyé Priggle la chercher pour le repas.

Un pop se fit entendre et les deux hommes se retournèrent. Priggle tremblait des pieds à la tête effrayer par la colère à venir de son maître.

— Elle descend?

— Maître…j-j-je…elle ne veut pas descendre. El-elle m'a demandé de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre.

L'elfe ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla attendant le coup à venir, mais rien ne vint, alors avant que cela arrive il disparut pour reprendre ses tâches habituelles. Severus était assis à sa table les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de réaliser que c'était sa fille qui avait dit de tels mots. Lucius se mit à rire très franchement, alors que Severus lui lançait un regard glacial.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien moi, tu ressembles à un joueur de quidditch à qui on lui dit qu'il ne pourra plus jamais jouer. T'en fais pas ils passent tous par là un jour certain le montre seulement un peu plus que d'autres. Ça va passer. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot. Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'assurer qu'elle monte dans ce train.

* * *

_Voilà c'était mon cinquième chapitre, je sais qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose, mais bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier. Prochain chapitre La rentrée... Je suis sûre que vous bondissez d'impatience. Il faudra pourtant attendre, car il n'est pas encore fini. Aller, à vos clavier...j'attends vos commentaires._

_-xxx- **Darky **_


	7. Un voyage en train

_Et oui, déjà! C'est mon cadeau pour vous avoir fait attendre et pour vous faire attendre au prochain. De plus il est plus long que tout les autres...Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

_

**Un voyage en train**

_Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Mes trois jours de paix arrivent à leur fin. Ce soir, j'aurais retrouvé mon père à Poudlard et il me surveillera encore comme si j'avais six ans. Vous vous demandez surement ce que j'ai fait de ces trois courtes journées… À vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est vrai, comment voulez-vous que je fasse la fête alors que je ne connais personne? Pour tout vous dire, je les ai passées à l'extérieur ces trois journées, à courir, chasser et à me rouler dans la boue. Vous allez dire que ce n'est pas digne d'une fille de mon âge…mais pour tout vous dire je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez. La seule nuit que j'ai passée dans la maison, c'est cette nuit. Et encore je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Je me suis promenée au travers des couloirs. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que la maison était si grande même si tout mon passé refaisait surface à ce moment-là. Je revoyais la famille que nous avions été à cette époque; heureuse et épanouie. C'était comme si les scènes se produisaient devant moi et une partie de moi me répétait que c'était le passé et que plus jamais ce ne serait ainsi. J'ai pleuré silencieusement, disant adieu à la petite fille souriante que j'étais à l'époque. Drago avait pris soin il y avait trois jours de cela, de la faire disparaître complètement de mon être._

_Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes amis de Salem. Ils doivent surement être trop occupés à organiser leurs multiples soirées pour la fin de leur été pour avoir le temps de m'écrire. En y réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'eux que j'aurais voulu le dire. J'avais toujours été fermée aux autres et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils me reprochaient le plus. Cependant, c'était les seules personnes que j'avais en dehors de ma mère et j'avais fini par m'y attacher involontairement, surtout lorsque Alec m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. La dernière année avait été super. On avait fait les 400 coups et Alec avait été adorable plus d'une fois me couvant comme si j'étais la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux. Mais il y avait une ombre au magnifique tableau que notre groupe formait. Sumaya, ma meilleure amie, était amoureuse d'Alec depuis très longtemps et elle avait tout essayé pour nous séparer subtilement. Alors je ne serais pas surprise que maintenant que je suis partie, elle ait décidé de consoler Alec à sa manière. Oui, vous avez raison, quelle mauvaise amie…mais puis-je vraiment lui en vouloir? Je savais qu'elle l'aimait lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble, mais c'était une occasion pour moi d'essayer de mettre de côté Drago et de repartir ma vie à zéro, alors j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Donc voilà, pour le moment je dois recommencer une nouvelle fois tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à faire à Salem : m'intégrer comme une adolescente normale qui vit dans une famille heureuse et épanouie, même si pour sa je devais me voiler la face. Je dois vous laisser, Priggle vient d'arriver dans ma chambre. Il semblerait qu'il soit temps de partir pour cette grande école que beaucoup disent la meilleure. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous mets dans mes bagages comme ça je pourrais vous raconter._

Élizabeth ferma le petit journal. Elle le sella d'un coup de baguette et la rapetissa pour ensuite le mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Elle attacha ses cheveux comme à l'habituelle; un chignon lâche ne tenant que par sa baguette. Elle regarda sa chambre s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses valises, celles-ci disparurent.

— Mais où est-ce que…

— Priggle a envoyé les valises de Miss à la gare. Ainsi elles seront rangées.

—Ah! Bien sûr…je…je n'y avais pas pensé.

— Miss il est temps de partir. Prenez ma main.

Le petit elfe tendit sa petite main vers sa maitresse. Élizabeth poussa un soupire et lui prit la main. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de lui accrocher la main, ils se retrouvèrent déjà à la gare. Le quai se retrouvait pratiquement vide, seulement quelque retardataire trainait encore. Elle croisa le regard d'un blond, un regard qui la choqua. Lucius Malefoy était droit digne de sa réputation et dégageait une aura froide et sévère. Presque imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête en sa direction avec un léger sourire, signe qu'il l'avait vue. Elle sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la veste alors elle baissa le regard pour tomber sur le petit elfe.

— Miss doit monter dans le train. Sinon le train va partir sans Miss

— Merci Priggle. Tu peux rentrer, j'y vais.

L'elfe disparu dans la seconde et Élizabeth se dirigea vers le train. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne pourrait plus faire un retour en arrière. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuir pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, aux États-Unis, mais son père serait venu la chercher bien avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Angleterre. Alors elle monta dans le train acceptant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment.

* * *

— Alors à votre avis qu'est-ce qui va arriver cette année?

— Moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. C'est que j'ai hâte de retrouver la nourriture de Poudlard.

— Ronald cesse de ne penser qu'à ton estomac.

— Et toi arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

— C'est ton nom Ronald, je ne vois pas…

— Hey, taisez-vous ou mariez-vous! J'en peux plus de vous entendre pour vous chamailler pour rien.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le trio d'or se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu.

— Désolé…je… les autres compartiments sont plein…je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

Hermione se leva et lui ouvrit la porte au complet.

— Bien sûr! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Voici Ronald et Harry, mes deux meilleurs amis.

— Moi c'est Élizabeth Morgan, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Le jeune homme qu'Hermione avait appelé Harry la fixait et ça la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

— On ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard, tu es nouvelle?

— Oui…Enfin, ma mère m'a envoyé chez mon père cette année parce que j'imagine que j'ai été au bout de ses limites. J'allais à Salem avant.

— Salem! Tu veux dire la fameuse école des sorcières de Salem, au Massachusetts?

— Oui, enfin, c'est mixte maintenant, mais bon, c'est un détail.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de la légendaire école de sorcellerie pendant un petit moment. Élizabeth était contente, finalement ça n'avait pas été si long de se faire des amis. Et ces personnes étaient vraiment géniales. L'année n'allait peut-être pas être aussi dure qu'elle l'imaginait.

—Juste comme ça c'est comme Poudlard?

— Ah, tu vas voir c'est absolument génial. Les professeurs sont…

— Ça va Hermione on le sait que t'aimes tout le monde et tous les cours. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas te fié à son opinion c'est une accro de l'école. En général, Poudlard c'est pas mal…Enfin, surtout si tu sais en profiter comme nous.

— Enfreindre les règles, moi, j'appelle pas ça : en profiter.

— Ne l'écoute pas. Aïe! T'as fini de me frapper. Harry roula des yeux et s'accota à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Quoi qu'il en soit avec nous tu vas t'éclater, tu verras. Par contre, il faut qu'on te prévienne. Il faut absolument que tu fasses gaffe au professeur Rogue, c'est une vraie chauve-souris. Ce mec on dirait un bloc de glace, il déteste tout le monde!

Élizabeth qui avait du mal à tout assimiler ce que le roux lui racontait tiqua au nom du professeur.

— Attends, tu veux dire Rogue comme dans Severus Rogue?

— Ben ouais pourquoi?

— Et merde, murmura l'adolescente.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une tête blonde accompagnée d'une fille pendue à son bras et de deux bonshommes assez gras semblant tout faire pour avoir l'air menaçant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on voit là? Le petit trio de pigeon. Alors la belette c'est pour quand le mariage avec le castor?

— La ferme Malefoy!

— Attention la Sang-de-Bourbe, des gens comme toi je n'en fais qu'une bouché.

— Malefoy fou le camp d'ici, il y personne qui veut te voir.

— C'est là que tu te trompes Potter. Rogue mourrait d'envie de me voir. Élizabeth baissa les yeux trouvant le plancher très attrayant finalement. Un doigt lui fit relever la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux du blond. N'est-ce pas beauté?

Élizabeth se leva et se planta devant lui.

— Mon nom c'est Morgan. MORGAN, t'as compris? Élizabeth soupira et repris d'une voix lasse : va t'en Drago…tu ne vois pas que tu nous emmerdes?

— Justement c'est ça le but ma jolie. Toutefois! Je me sens généreux je vais vous laisser. Drago alla pour quitter, mais se retourna. Ah, et avant de partir. Je te conseille de fréquenter d'autre personne qu'eux. Je ne crois pas que ton père serait content de savoir que tu traines avec ces imbéciles. Au revoir!

Puis la porte se referma sous les yeux d'Élizabeth. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait fait ça. Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais repoussa en prenant un grand respire. Une main toucha son épaule et elle sursauta en se retournant. Elle tomba dans un océan couleur émeraude. Le regard qu'elle avait devant elle était rempli de confusion. Elle soupira et repoussa Harry pour s'asseoir près de lui; à sa place initiale.

— Pourquoi il t'a appelé Rogue? Demanda Harry sans préambule.

— Euh…je sens que vous allez me détester… Severus Rogue…Le professeur que vous détester tant est en fait mon père… Mon nom au complet c'est Élizabeth Morgan-Rogue, mais ma mère l'a enlevé quand elle a quitté mon père; quand j'avais six ans.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi la fouine te connait? Poursuivi Ron qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs normales.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air de trop l'aimer lui non plus.

— Non, en effet! Malefoy et son père son de vrai salopard et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que la mère soit pareil!

— Harry, s'il te plait… Drago et moi, on a été amis.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir lui pour avoir un compartiment?

— Harry, m'as-tu seulement écouté? J'ai dit qu'on avait été amis. On ne l'est plus.

—Ah…désolé…

Tout le monde se tut. L'annonce de la vieille amitié avait jeté un froid dans le compartiment et Élizabeth était déçu. Juste parce qu'elle avait été avec Drago Malefoy et que son père était le professeur le plus détesté de l'école, ses trois nouveaux amis avaient décidé de finalement ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle qui pensait avoir eu un coup de chance d'être tombé sur des gens génial et normal, elle se trompait. Ils étaient finalement remplis de préjugés.

— Et merde… Moi qui pensais que vous étiez des gens sympa! Finalement, vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres. Salut! Je vais allez ailleurs si c'est pour me faire regarder de travers.

Élizabeth se retourna, alors que le trio soupira. Une main la reteint par le bras et la fit se rasseoir. Hermione prit la parole pour les trois.

— On est désolé. C'est vrai…nous aussi on te trouve sympa, seulement ils nous en ont fait baver et c'est difficile de passer par-dessus. Toutefois tu as raison ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on te laisse seule dans cette nouvelle école. Alors tu peux compter sur nous.

— Merci. Au fait, j'ai vu que Drago…

— S'il te plait, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ça me donne envie de frapper quelqu'un.

— Désolé Ron. Donc...j'ai vu que Malefoy portait une cravate verte et dans le train, il y en a d'autre qui en a des bleus, des rouges et des jaunes. Je veux dire, pourquoi vous n'avez pas tous la même tenue?

— Je t'explique. Poudlard est divisée en quatre maisons…c'est une longue histoire, je te prêterai mon livre. Donc il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor qui porte le rouge et l'or, Serdaigle le bleu et le bronze, Poufsouffle le jaune et le noir et pour finir Serpentard le vert et l' argent. Nous, on fait partie de Gryffondor et Malefoy lui de Serpentard. Nos deux maisons se détestent. Mais comme tu vas surement allez là-bas comme ton père y a été, on pourra peut-être faire une exception. Pour le reste, tu devrais en entendre parler au cours de l'année.

— Merci, les gars.

— Ah et je suis préfète en chef cette année, Malefoy aussi, mais c'est un détail. S'il t'embête viens me le dire, je vais m'en occuper.

— Nous on pourra le tabasser si tu le demandes.

— Ron, tu ne feras absolument pas ça sinon tu seras renvoyé et tu as entendu ta mère si tu te fais renvoyer tu vas avoir de gros problème. Viens, Ély…Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Ély hein?

— Non, ça va.

— Viens on va allez se changer. Les gars profitez-en pendant qu'on n'est pas là.

Les deux filles partir se changer dans les toilettes alors que les garçons le faisaient dans la cabine. Sur le chemin de retour elles croisèrent Ginny qui sortait du compartiment de Neville et Luna. Ginny se joignit à eux et elles retrouvèrent rapidement les garçons. Ginny et Hermione s'assirent avec Ron et discutèrent ensemble. Harry et Ron discutant Quidditch, Élizabeth sortit un baladeur de sa poche et écouta tranquillement sa musique ne s'apercevant pas que tranquillement, elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Après un quart d'heure de discussions sur le Quidditch, il n'y avait vite plus rien à dire. Alors que Ron sortait pour prendre des nouvelles des autres, Harry partit dans la contemplation de la fille qui s'était endormie à ses côtés. La tête reposant sur le mur, Élizabeth semblait sereine. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le compartiment, il ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil. Cette fille était d'une beauté incroyable. Il ne pouvait dire qu'est-ce qui exactement la différenciait des autres, mais elle était unique et simplement magnifique. Plus il la regardait, moins il arrivait à croire que Rogue puisse être son père. Ses cheveux, bien qu'ils aient la même couleur que ceux du professeur : un noir d'ébène, semblait soyeux et d'une douceur incroyable alors que son père semblait les avoir si graisseux. Et ses yeux qui étaient de la couleur de ses propres yeux le troublaient particulièrement. Élizabeth était petite et semblait d'une fragilité incroyable alors que lorsqu'on la regardait son visage laissait passé une froideur complète comme un bouclier qu'elle s'était forgée. D'ailleurs cela lui faisait penser au visage impassible que Malefoy arborait avec fierté. Quoi qu'il en soit, Élizabeth semblait avoir une blessure au cœur et il se dit que peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à guérir cette blessure, ne serait-ce qu'en étant là.

* * *

_Donc voilà, c'était mon sixième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, moi j'attend vos commentaires et essaie d'écrire le plus vite possible. On se retrouve pour la suite! Review please!_

_-xxx- **Darky**_


	8. Distribution pleine d'émotions

_Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai publier, mais que voulez-vous avec les cours ça devient de plus en plus dure...Enfin j'espère que vous me comprenez. Donc voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Distribution pleine d'émotions**

Une fillette qui courait dans les bois portait une petite robe rose à laquelle s'agençaient deux rubans de la même couleur dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Des rires envahissaient la forêt alors que les oiseaux s'envolaient sur son passage. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds la poursuivait, affirmant qu'il allait la rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux enfants roulaient dans les feuilles les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, l'un des deux rires cessa, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés en riant. Le jeune blond qui était avec elle, il y avait quelque instant, avait disparu. La fillette se releva paniquée. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant son ami, mais alors qu'elle tournait, ce ne fut qu'un jeune homme qu'elle vit. Un jeune homme blond de 17 ans la regardait, les yeux remplis de haine. Elle aurait aimé courir, mais en était incapable. L'homme s'avança vers elle, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Il prit le menton délicat de la petite fille pour la forcer à le regarder. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues innocentes.

— Regarde-toi…tu me fais pitié…

Élizabeth se réveilla, de l'eau coulant sur ses joues. Harry qui venait de lever les yeux de son livre la regardait inquiet. D'un geste du bras, elle effaça ses larmes, s'excusant. Le train s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait sortir du compartiment, ce qui la fit retomber sur son siège. Élizabeth dut suivre les premières années dans les barques alors que le trio d'or allait prendre les diligences. Elle était soucieuse. Elle allait surement aller à Serpentard et cela signifiait qu'elle devrait côtoyer Malefoy toute l'année. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être avec le trio de Gryffondor, mais elle savait qu'espérer, c'était tomber dans ses rêves impossibles.

* * *

Dans une diligence en route vers Poudlard, un groupe de Serpentards savourait leurs dernières minutes avant le retour aux études. Pansy Parkinson roucoulait, accrochée au bras du grand Drago Malefoy qui affichait un air fier alors que son ami, Théodore Nott, face à lui discutait avec Blaise Zabini. À peine eut-il fini de raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant les vacances que Théodore se retourna vers le blond interrompant ses pensées.

— Il y aura une nouvelle cette année, je l'ai croisé alors qu'elle se cherchait un compartiment.

— Et alors, on n'en a rien à faire qu'il y ait une nouvelle, répondit le métis à ses côtés.

— Tu dis ça Blaise, tu ne l'as pas vu. Cette fille est divine. Même Fleur Delacour ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. De petite taille, des cheveux noirs qui lui descendent dans le bas du dos et je ne l'ai vu que très rapidement de face, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle a un regard à tomber.

— Elle est peut-être belle, mais si elle tombe à Gryffondor ça ne servira à rien.

Le blond resté silencieux jusqu'ici dit d'un ton las :

— Elle n'ira pas à Gryffondor.

— Peu importe, de toute façon, qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ou pas, moi, je peux vous dire que je la veux.

— Nott, si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. La nouvelle que tu comptes te faire est la fille de Rogue.

— Attends Drake…Tu veux dire que la fille, avec qui tu t'es brouillé cet été, fait son année ici?

— J'ai besoin de te faire un dessin Zabini? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fille a beau être d'une beauté incroyable, ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre le risque que Rogue nous déteste.

— Drake, tu ne crois tout de même pas…

— Nott la ferme, tu me donnes la migraine.

Le silence tomba pour le reste du trajet, alors que, dans l'esprit du jeune blond, deux émeraudes vertes encadrées d'une crinière noire le narguaient.

* * *

La distribution commença avec Élizabeth qui fut effectivement envoyé à Serpentard malgré toutes ses craintes. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa table, elle lança un regard à son père qui la regardait avec un sourire fier au visage. Alors qu'elle allait dépasser un groupe, duquel Malefoy faisait partie, pour aller s'assoir au bout de la table, un garçon l'attira vers eux et la fit asseoir à ses côtés. Drago se trouvait donc face à elle. Celui-ci la fixait de son regard orageux, lui donnant envie de disparaître au plus vite. La distribution se termina rapidement pour s'en suivre d'un discours de la directrice qui rappela les règles de l'école. À la seconde où elle finit des mets apparurent sur les tables offrant ainsi un grand festin pour les élèves.

— Alors Élizabeth c'est ça? Il paraît que Rogue est ton père. C'est vrai?

— Euh… ouais, aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours mon père.

— C'est génial, au moins comme ça, on est sûr de gagner des points facilement. Moi, c'est Théodore, mais tu peux m'appeler Théo.

— Ou Scroute à pétard, de toute façon il y ressemble tellement.

— La ferme Blaise. Donc le taré qui vient de parler, c'est Blaise et la fille à gauche c'est Pansy. Et puis en face de toi, il y a Drake, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

— Oui en effet, répondit dans un murmure Élizabeth alors qu'elle affichait un air froid.

— Donc, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Tu sais… pour tes cours, pour te faire des amis ou encore plus si t'as besoin d'une épaule pour te réconforter.

Drago, voyant son prétendu ami tenter de mettre son grappin sur Élizabeth, sentait la colère monter en lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia du brun à lunette. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Théodore qu'il frappa, mais Élizabeth qui hoqueta de douleur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

— Tu n'avais qu'à garder tes pieds de ton côté Rogue.

— C'est Morgane, comment de fois va falloir que je te le répète?

— Peut-être que tu devrais me le dire plus près, vois-tu, je ne connais pas encore tous les atouts à t'appeler Morgane, Drago descendit ses yeux vers la poitrine de la concerné.

— Ah! C'est ça que tu veux.

Élizabeth se leva pour se pencher sur la table vers lui et alors qu'il affichait un sourire vainqueur, elle prit une poigné de pomme de terre dans le bol qui se trouvait près d'elle et lui écrasa à la figure.

— Oups, elles m'ont glissé des mains.

Élizabeth se leva brusquement faisant perde l'équilibre de ceux qui se trouvaient sur le même banc. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la grande salle alors que derrière son passage la grande porte se refermait dans un claquement. Elle parcourut un chemin quelconque sans savoir où elle devait aller pour retrouver ses affaires. La colère sifflait si fort dans sa tête qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était suivie. Elle s'arrêta et se passa une main dans le visage, ne comprenant pas ce que lui arrivait. Sans prévenir, quelqu'un la poussa brutalement contre le mur, la maintenant coller contre celui-ci en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Élizabeth gémit de douleur et leva le regard vers son agresseur. Quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard de celui-ci, ils s'emplirent de terreur alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes ramollir à toute vitesse.

* * *

_Alors qui c'est cet agresseur selon vous? Oui, je sais Drago est un pervers, mais que voulez vous on ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain... J'espère que vous avez appréciez, sinon et bien allez-y je suis ouverte aux commentaires. J'attends vos reviews!_

_**Darky**-xxx-_


	9. Oppressée

_Et oui, déjà un autre chapitre, bon il n'est pas très long, mais je me suis dit que vous seriez contents d'en avoir un de plus puisque vous avez attendu longtemps pour le dernier. Allez à vos lecture!

* * *

_

**Oppressée**

— Écoute-moi bien petite sotte! Enlève-moi ce petit air fier de ton visage, parce qu'ici, tu n'es rien. Ici, c'est moi qui dirige tout. Tu es peut-être la fille de Sev, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te croire au-dessus de tout. Alors ma grande, dès ce soir tu vas te tenir à carreau, fais-toi discrète d'accord? Sinon crois-moi, moi je vais te la montrer ta place et je te garantis pas que tu vas l'apprécier.

Élizabeth avala sa salive, craignant le pire. Les perles orageuses qui la fixaient auraient pu la pétrifier sur place si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir une telle lueur haineuse dans ses yeux.

— Dray…

— Pour toi ce sera Malefoy. Jamais je ne veux entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche.

Elle baissa les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter de le voir ainsi. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, alors que Drago Malefoy la regardait d'un regard dédaigneux. Sans plus de cérémonie, d'une main, il la poussa au sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, voulant disparaître de sous son regard. Drago donna un coup sur une de ses jambes du bout de sa chaussure parfaitement lustré.

— Regarde-toi…tu me fais pitié, cracha Drago sur un ton dédaigneux puis tourna les talons.

À ce moment, le trio sortit de la grande salle et prit la direction de leur salle commune. Leur discussion qui était jusqu'ici bien animée par Hermione, expliquant énergiquement à Ronald l'importance de se concentrer cette année, prit fin lorsqu'ils entendirent les sanglots venant d'un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les trois rouges et or partirent au pas de course en direction des pleurs. Ils retrouvèrent leur nouvelle amie verte et argent recroquevillée sur elle-même secouée par ses pleurs.

— Ély! Hoqueta Hermione

Harry l'entoura de ses bras pour la consoler alors qu'Hermione tentait de lui faire dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Ronald de son côté se sentait à part. Il regardait la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et se sentait furieux, mais impuissant. Cette fille semblait si fragile ainsi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione pourrait facilement être dans la même position qu'elle. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se disait, trop perdu dans ses songes, aussi bien que lorsqu'Hermione revint vers lui, il dut lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

— Alors?

— Elle ne veut rien dire, mais je crois savoir qui sait.

— Ah bon?

— Un blond peroxydé ça te dit quelque chose?

— Tu es sûre, je ne crois pas que tu devrais l'accuser comme ça 'Mione. Si tu lui tombes dessus, il va te faire un enfer toute l'année.

— Et tu crois qu'elle, elle mérite qu'il s'acharne sur elle. Ronald, moi j'ai l'habitude, s'il décide de se venger pour une simple accusation je peux facilement l'ignorer, il n'a jamais été mon ami contrairement à Élizabeth.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle?

— Harry va aller la reconduire aux cachots et moi je m'occupe de Malefoy. Rentre à la tour, Ginny doit surement nous attendre et il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui s'est passé.

— Ouais, OK j'y vais.

Ron prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors alors qu'Hermione prenait le chemin vers ses appartements de préfet en chef et qu'Harry prenait la direction opposée, une Élizabeth tremblante entre ses bras.

* * *

Le trajet avait été long pour Harry qui tenait supportait Élizabeth. Il était dans une telle colère qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper dans un mur ou de serrer les poings ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire peur à la jeune femme déjà terrifier. Des serpentards passèrent près d'eux sans leur accordé un regard. Harry fulminait. Comment pouvait-on porter si peu d'attention à une fille comme Élizabeth? Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau des Serpentards alors qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce couloir. Harry toqua au tableau espérant que quelqu'un viendrait répondre. Ils attendirent quelque instant et allaient tournés les talons, alors que tableau pivota pour laissé s'échapper des rires venants de la salle commune et apparaître Théodore Nott suivi de Blaise Zabini.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter! demanda le métis qui n'avait pas remarqué la fille près de lui, contrairement à Théodore.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!

Théodore attrapa Élizabeth par les épaules et l'attira à lui.

— Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien qu'elle ne traine pas dans les couloirs, ça serait dommage qu'elle vous fasse perdre des points parce qu'elle ne connait pas les règles, non?

— C'est ça fou le camp, Potter, Nott et moi on va s'occuper d'Élizabeth.

Sur ce Blaise Zabini referma le portrait, laissant le survivant dans une colère noire dans le couloir. Blaise alla rejoindre Théodore qui avait amené Élizabeth dans la salle commune. La jeune fille était présentement assise sur les genoux du brun les yeux dans le vide. Le petit groupe de serpentards était seul dans la salle commune, ils pouvaient donc laisser libre court à leurs actions. Blaise s'approcha d'Élizabeth et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

— C'est Drake n'est-ce pas?

Élizabeth hocha la tête discrètement.

— Occuper vous d'elle, je vais aller le voir.

* * *

— Malefoy ouvre cette putain de porte!

— Fou le camp sale rat!

Voilà une bonne demi-heure qu'Hermione tentait de faire sortir Malefoy de sa chambre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas ne serait-ce que penser à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait encore crier une obscénité dans le but de l'enrager, on toqua au tableau de leur salle commune. Rageant, Hermione alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Blaise Zabini semblant s'ennuyer fermement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini, je ne suis pas d'humeur?

— Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de voir ta bouille de petite prude. Je viens voir Drago, dit le métis bousculant la brune pour pouvoir entrer.

— Mais vas-y entre, fait comme chez toi! Sa Majesté est dans sa chambre!

Hermione alla dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus laissant le métis seul devant la porte du jeune serpentard. Blaise cogna simplement à la porte de son meilleur ami pour que la porte s'ouvre.

— Granger, je t'ai dit de dégager!

— Vraiment Drake, je croyais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi, vraiment tu me déçois.

— La ferme Zabini et entre.

* * *

_Alors? Je suis curieuse...Que diriez-vous à notre cher blond bien aimé? Allez-y laissez votre message je lui transmettrai! Reviews!_

_**Darky**-xxx-_


End file.
